


The King and Queen of Ruin

by MaddiKitten



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternative Plot Points, Dancer Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, I'm sorry it's so short, Keeper of the Moon Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Kidnapping, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Obsessive Behavior, Patch 5.2: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Testing an Idea, This is Why We Can't Have Nice Things Zenos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddiKitten/pseuds/MaddiKitten
Summary: In an alternative plot point to the current version of Shadowbringers, the WoL's body remains in the Source just like the bodies of the other Scions. Due to Zenos' unusual friend, the Garlean brute finds out about her sleeping body and where to find it.I know it might not be the best idea/plot point I've come up with, but it sounded interesting to me.
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 51





	The King and Queen of Ruin

**Goddess of the Realm, God of the Star**

Once again, the Warrior of Light deigned to join her friends in the First to help find a way to bring their souls back unto their vacant bodies, but each time she traversed the rift, her body was stuck in the Source. Even though she should be more than capable to go through the rift unscathed in her physical form, it had to be this way as there wasn't another method for the moment. The summoning spell was not perfect, so the Exarch had done his very best; thus resulting in the current situation. With word of the Miqo'te's body being vacant and asleep reaching the crown prince through his...strange companion, the circumstances became much more troublesome than previously believed. Unaware and her soul in the First, Madilyn's body slept in the private room given to her like the Scions who fell into slumber before her. 

A single thought continued to linger in the unpredictable mind of the one who sought to whisk away the champion of the savages—Zenos yae Galvus.   
  
_Together, we could while away the quiet hours as friend and confidant, IF you will accept me._  
  
As _kind_ of him as it was to give the Moon Keeper a semblance of free will with that offer, upon the astounding conclusion of their initial dance, the thought of facing her again had driven his heartbeat wild and his emotions rampant behind his unfeeling expression. With the looming threat of the one who wore his skin to kill his beast, Zenos was not about to risk Elidibus taking her out of existence. And now that the selfsame Ascian was the last remaining threat with his father slain—and by Zenos' hand no less—the Garlean would waste no time in ridding the Warrior of her troublesome enemy in order to keep her among the living. However, whether her friends perished at the hands of that damnable paragon, the prince did not care, but...nay, he would not let her slip away from his life. Not so long as he yet drew breath, and not as long as he desired the hero's attention, her skill pitted against his, and the insatiable look of bloodlust in her eyes that haunted the few dreams he had that weren't recurring from the distant past's Final Days.

The day that haunted him was the selfsame day the Miqo'te and hers stormed the Ala Mhigan Palace. The prince watched from different areas in concealment. He witnessed _every_ detail of the Warrior mercilessly tearing down her enemies; cold, cruel, eyes alight with unbridled hatred and passion. She was a site to behold in her unrelenting fury. She had the wide eyes and wicked smile of a raging Goddess bringing ruin to her foes in longing and joy of bringing down those who took loved ones from her. She reveled in spilling their blood. Every. Single. Drop.

With this memories of her in mind, Zenos knew time was of the essence. She may very well wake up sooner than later should the mood take her so he had to make his move _now_.   
  
His mind was set, a wide smirk gracing his lips.  
  
_________  
  
Zenos made the long trek with no questions toward his own resolve on the matter of spiriting away his dear friend. Days, upon days the prince made his way across many a terrain to find his beast until, at last, he found himself in the presence of a rather underwhelming town—Mor Dhona. This was where his companion had said she would be. The Garlean was even given the position of the Scions' hideout. As he watched in curiosity, the street scarcely bustled with people, and entering unnoticed was easier than he imagined. People had their own business to take care of in other areas of the plot, so he would not question this blessing in disguise. The ever bored expression upon his countenance only served to confirm his usual unamused behavior toward anything and everything that was not the beast who had devoured his heart, and the town was nothing more than a greyed out bore with the red tinges and whisps of Gloom spreading throughout the air.  
  
The determined brute made his way into the Rising Stones, using a glare to scare any and all who attempted to stop him from entering. However, upon joining the main room, he had alerted others of his presence. Precious few knew what Zenos yae Galvus truly looked like; Tataru included. The only ones of the group who knew the prince's appearance were Estenien and Krile, yet both were plainly absent. The dragoon stated he was done playing his part, while Krile remained with Master Matoya for a bit longer to look through the abandoned library.  
  
Zenos' attire was unusual but didn't exactly scream Garlean without his armor, however, the third eye on his forehead did. If only out of his rush to find her—his equal—he simply fended off anyone who got in his way by a force of dark aether, knocking them unconscious as he didn't see them worth the effort of killing. Just annoying flies to be swatted away. With no one left conscious to oppose him, he could search till his heart's content. Every room he checked so far did not contain the woman he sought. It wasn't until he came across the main room that Minfillia once inhabited that he found Madilyn. Unukalhai was at her side, brushing the silver hair out of her pale-grey face and watching her contentedly. It was his job to keep her safe should anything happen. The boy could have fended off anyone else, but this would be much different. Upon noticing Zenos, Unukalhai stood, getting in front of the Warrior's bed protectively and spanning out his arms in a defensive stance after feeling a terrible sensation from the Garlean before him.

"Ah, there you are, my friend." The pleasure in his voice became almost heavily apparent. 

A smile tugged at the prince's lips, striding his way to the Miqo'te and sheathing his katana while forcing the boy aside with a glare alone; a glare that immediately let him know his life was forfeit should he interfere. Zenos returned his attention to the hero and watched her sleep. His beast was so peaceful in her rest, but she seemed bored; unsatisfied with her journey in the First. The Garlean lifted her and threw her over his shoulder—he had his prize. Poor Unukalhai knew there was nothing he could do and it terrified him; Zenos terrified him. The crazy look in the blonde man's icy blue eyes was too much for such a young boy to handle and he trembled on the floor, unable to speak and dreading the fact his body would not obey him.   
  
While obsession and desire were merely part of the reason for kidnapping the eikon-slayer, the brute truly had plans and a purpose for his friend that he believed would benefit them both in the long run. The Miqo'te in his clutches had yet to know how to properly wield the Echo, and _that_ he would have to fix in order for their final dance to occur in earnest. While Zenos could likely take over Zodiark (in His weakened state or whole) Madilyn could not hope to control Hydaelyn's might with her underdeveloped gift. He would be her mentor— _he_ would teach the Moon Keeper the ins and outs of the Echo through his extensive research. His beast would be trained to control the Goddess before her as he believed she deserved no less in this empty ephemeral world. He treaded his way out of the Rising Stones and went along his merry way, killing any who attempted to confront him. This woman was his. _  
  
_Now in the open wilderness, the large content man stopped to look over the lake which held Midgardsormr's corpse—coiled around the dead Legatus' airship. Closing his eyes for a moment, the thought of his long-awaited ardor flooded into his mind. His blue eyes opened and became nearly wide in awe of what was to come as he stared up at the sky.  
  
 _"_ Hydaelyn will be made to kneel before you. Your Mother's own chosen...taking your rightful place as the Goddess of the realm. I, in turn, shall take my rightful place as the God of this star... Together, my friend, you and I shall become eternal and govern this world. Forever, shall our contest weigh the balance between light and dark to see which shall reign supreme..." He took a breath, "...Locked in eternal combat—never growing tired, old, or bored—two equals in glorious opposition reigning over the insufferable filth upon this blighted land... With my might, I shall be the cold unrelenting force of death and Darkness, and you—in your radiance—shall be all the more riveting upon your crystalline throne of life and Light." Zenos' expression relaxed into a contented smile. "Unlike me, however, it is ever your wont to offer succor to the weak. Not unlike the stories I've heard of Hydaelyn Herself. Yes, it will all do nicely..." The brute could barely contain his unbridled passion, his breathlessness. The idea sounded so sweet, yet unlike any dream of the Miqo'te the Garlean had witnessed up till now. It was oh so promising...  
  
A previous dream he particularly enjoyed was the Warrior of Light taking merciless advantage of the touch-starved prince and forcing him to submit to her will via her own Echo until he learned his place. Without force—if he obeyed—he would be allowed his free will and have time with her as she saw fit. All the while the Moon Keeper kept him in constant opposition to her enemies as a convenience; naught but a useful tool, a pawn in her game. The sheer gall of her behavior and the idea of being under her thrall thrilled him in a way he didn't quite understand as it ushered a shudder throughout his entire body. What he _did_ understand was the pleasure that memory brought him as the prince released a shaky breath of satisfaction in his revelry of such a dream. But with the promise of their bond growing stronger from his new dream, the imperial dog would make it a reality if it was the last thing he accomplished in this meaningless world.   
  
_________  
  
As Zenos continued the long trek back to Garlemald with his charge, he would occasionally stop to check his direction and continue onward. Once Garlemald was finally in sight, the most paramount of his thoughts revealed itself aloud, "I shall make you a part of my Royal Menagerie, my friend... Together we shall while away the quiet hours as friend and confidant, and once I help you realize your true purpose...you will be allowed time to grow and be with your pathetic friends until the time is right for our final dance. I look forward to eternity, my beast... Oh, how I look forward to it." The excitement and low growl in his throat as he spoke were primal and driven by his sheer thirst for blood and the remembrance of emotion the woman had made him feel in what seemed like ages. The smirk upon the blonde's face and the wide-eyed light of hope in his eyes could no longer be veiled, not when his dream was so close to realization. True, it may take a decade at the longest, but Zenos was willing to be patient for something such as _this_.  
  
 _There can be no greater pleasure in this world that I would give my life for in order to make this dream our reality..._


End file.
